


暂无

by uoyekili



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uoyekili/pseuds/uoyekili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	暂无

噢！我想我一定是疯了！走出那块让人恶心的场地，约翰朝天翻了个白眼，一瘸一拐地走到路边叫了辆马车，把自己和自己发疯的产物一起塞了进去。

 


End file.
